Finding the Answer
by Blood Rose Vampiress
Summary: When Yuki gets sick, Kyo finally figures out how he really feels about the rat. KyoxYuki yaoi.


A/N My first Fruits Basket fic! I've only gotten up to volume 5 in the manga, so I'm a bit worried I may have gotten the character's personalities a little wrong. Remember, this is KyoxYuki. Yaoi. If you don't like it then don't read it.

Kyo! Kyoooooooooooooo!"

The orange haired figure sprawled on the living room floor reading a martial arts magazine groaned and tried to ignore the highly annoying voice coming from the other room. After a few minutes of silence, Kyo dared sigh in relief. Too soon. Footsteps sounded and a few seconds later Kyo was aware of someone looking down at him.

"Didn't you hear me calling?" came Shigure's cheerful voice. Kyo rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked, not looking up from his magazine.

"So unfriendly!" Shigure chided, shaking his head. "I want you to give Yuki his medicine. Tohru would but she had to work late tonight. Yuki had unfortunately come down with the flu a few days ago and needed medicine twice a day.

"Why don't you? You're not doing anything!" Kyo shot back, glancing up at him, the last thing Kyo wanted to do was see Yuki. Recently the orange haired teen had been feeling kind of strange toward the other. He had no idea why. All he knew was he didn't feel the same way about the rat as he used to and it was driving him crazy. He wasn't obsessed with beating Yuki anymore, and he didn't resent him so much. But what DID he feel? It wasn't a bad feeling… but for some reason he was becoming more nervous when he was around Yuki. This was annoying and unfortunately Kyo didn't know of any way to stop it but avoid Yuki.

"Actually I'm in the middle of writing my latest book. I need to finish it by the end of the week or my editor will be devastated! Came Shigure's dramatic voice.

"You devastate her every day, what would a little more hurt?" Kyo muttered, turning back to his magazine.

"Please, please, please?" I'll let you be the first one to read it when it's done!" Like Kyo wanted to read it. However, Shigure's pleading was getting annoying and he had a feeling he wouldn't shut up until he had done what was asked.

"Fine," Kyo muttered with an irritated sigh. He stood and retrieved Yuki's medicine and a spoon from the kitchen, then walked down the hall to the rat's room. Quietly he opened the door and peered in. Yuki appeared to be sleeping. He walked to the bed, about to wake him up, when he really took a good look at the other for the first time in days. Kyo drew in a sharp breath. When had Yuki gotten so pale? The rat really looked awful. He timidly reached out and touched Yuki's cheek. It was ice cold.

"Kyo?" came a weak voice and Yuki struggled to sit up. Kyo drew back quickly. "Shigure wants to take your medicine, he muttered, thrusting it at the other. Yuki tried to open the bottle, his hands shaking, but ended up dropping it.

"Fine, I'll do it," Kyo muttered, and opened the bottle. Pouring the pinkish liquid onto the spoon, he quickly poured it into Yuki's open mouth. Yuki swallowed with a sour face and lay back against his pillows, his eyes fluttering closed. Kyo was about to leave when he heard a weak voice say "stay with me." Kyo hesitated then turned back and walked to the bed. Yuki really did look frail, he observed as he carefully sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't leave me…" Yuki murmured, taking Kyo's hand. Kyo just stared at the other, stunned. Was he delirious? Does he think I'm Tohru? Kyo wondered, shaking his head. And why didn't he pull away? Could he actually like this? No… it wasn't possible….but still, Kyo didn't pull away. He felt Yuki move closer to him and he slowly lay down next to the other, putting his arm around him.

Even in his weak, pale state Yuki was still beautiful. Kyo brushed a strand of hair out of the rat's eyes and leaned closer to him. Before he knew what was happening, his lips touched Yuki's and he was kissing the other softly. Yuki pulled him closer, and a voice inside his head told him to pull away, but he couldn't. He didn't want to. This felt so… right!

The two parted after a few seconds, and Yuki lay back, a small smile on his face. Kyo watched Yuki fall asleep, and kissed his forehead gently. He now knew why he had felt so strange around Yuki… and he also knew that staying away wasn't the answer.


End file.
